


Green.

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: Coming back to Earth means rebuilding Asgard, and playing a whole lot of catch-up with the Avengers. That means a lot of time apart, but it's not like jealousy is a problem, right?





	Green.

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for the Tumblr prompt "I'm not jealous"

Being back on Earth had been more rewarding than Thor had anticipated. His people were taking well to the planet, to their new neighbours, and their new Norwegian neighbours were, mostly, taking well to them. The Avengers had needed some coaxing, to get themselves back together, and Steve and his friend, Barnes, were still something of international fugitives, but, for the most part, it was good to be back.

They all had a lot to catch up on. Since the incident with Ultron, a lot had happened, and Thor had needed to be brought up to speed on most of it. That had meant spending a lot of time with his old teammates, and a lot of time away from New Asgard. That wasn’t a problem; Loki had shown that, while he wasn’t quite the ruler of realms their father had been, he was plenty capable of rebuilding Asgard, and making sure the people were happy, cared for and entertained. Valkyrie and Heimdall had stayed to help him with the efforts, and, in part, to keep an eye on him. As much as he seemed to want Thor to believe that he really and truly was working hard to keep that new leaf turned over, history had taught Thor that, when it came to Loki, it was better safe than sorry.

It didn’t mean that he didn’t miss him, while he was away. He’d spent a long time in Upstate New York, at the compound, getting introduced to all the new comrades that they had made, and that he’d had yet to meet. He and T’Challa had taken to each other easily, and quickly, and maybe it was something about both of them being made kings of their people without feeling fully ready, but either way, he was an ally Thor was happy to have.

And eternally grateful to. Along with Stark, T’Challa had pledged resources and aid in rebuilding New Asgard, and even while Thor was in New York, there was help from Wakanda in Norway, making sure everything was going smoothly.

There were other new faces, as well, and events that Thor needed to be educated on. New organizations rising out of the dust of SHIELD, and old organizations struggling to hold their place in the world. Thor was gone for two weeks, just meeting, learning, visiting and revisiting.

By the time he got back to New Asgard, the cliffside and fields where he and Loki had said goodbye to their father was utterly transformed. There were buildings, and roads, a palace of sorts, that he would now call home, with a new, and much less imposing, throne. In the time it had taken him to shake hands and commit new names and faces to memory, with Stark and T’Challa’s help, Loki had made sure their people had a home.

Coming back to that was heartwarming. It filled Thor with happiness, and once he’d arrived, he wanted nothing more than to find Loki, and tell him how amazed he was.

He found him, on the balcony of the palace, laid out on a chair in the sun, with a book propped open over his chest, and his eyes closed. Lounging. Well deserved, Thor had to admit. This time, at least.

“Loki. I’m impressed, brother. I truly am. This place, everything… It’s wonderful.” Thor sat down at the edge of the chair, next to Loki’s thigh, and leaned over him. “You’ve made us a home.”

As his shadow fell across his face, Loki opened his eyes, squinting up at Thor.

“Oh, you’re back.”

Not _quite_ the reaction Thor had been anticipating, but he didn’t let it shake him, too much, leaning back again as Loki sat up.

“Yes. Sorry, things took a lot longer than I thought. Turns out Stark and Rogers made friends, even while they were pummeling each other, and I needed to be brought up to speed on...” He paused, thinking back over the last two weeks. “A lot.”

“Oh, I’m sure.” Loki said, and there was an edge to his voice that Thor hadn’t been prepared for. He’d expected Loki to be excited to see him, excited to show him everything that he’d done in Thor’s absence. He had the chance, here, to show off, and the fact that he wasn’t taking it was puzzling.

“Everything all right?”

The smile Loki gave him was tight. “Of course. Did you have fun with your friends, Thor? Catching up, drinking, having a great time networking?”

_Ah_. There it was.

Thor recognized it now better than he ever had when they were children. He had gotten wiser over the years, had learned to understand his brother better. Loki, however much he had changed, hadn’t seemed able to shake this one thing. This remnant from their childhood, a ghost from their youth.

“Loki. Are you jealous?”

The change was instant. Thor saw the realization in those cunning eyes, the moment that Loki understood that Thor _knew_ he was jealous, and then he was rushing to cover it up. “Am I jealous? Of… what? You, spending weeks with the insufferable likes of the Captain and Stark? While I got to rebuild Asgard to my own designs?” Loki laughed. “No, Thor. I’m not jealous.”

“No?”

Loki’s voice was firm, a dead giveaway. “No.”

Leaning in towards him, again, Thor smiled. He had Loki caught, and even if Loki wasn’t acknowledging it, they both knew it. “You seem jealous. Because I was away with them for so long? Catching up with my friends? Spending time with them, and not with you? Not here to praise you like you wanted?”

“No, you oaf.” Loki argued, putting his hand on Thor’s chest. It wasn’t much of a safeguard, and Thor leaned in more. Loki wasn’t pushing him off, yet. He would keep going until he did. “It was quite nice to be here without you, actually.”

“Mm.” Thor nodded, leaning in further, daring to brush his lips against Loki’s cheekbone. When he wasn’t shoved off, he knew he had the upper hand. “Was it? You know, we spent almost _every_ night on that spaceship together… You seemed like you were enjoying it. A lot.”

Loki’s response was delayed. Probably because of the kisses Thor was trailing over his jaw. “And?”

“And then we got here… I left… You were alone, and I was with my friends. I was having a wonderful time, in all honesty. And you were...”

“Dammit.”

That one word was enough for Thor to know he’d won.

“You were jealous. After you’d had me nearly all to yourself, they had all my attention, and you--”

“--Fine!” Loki’s hands wrapping in his jacket, pushing him up, so Loki could see Thor’s face. And Thor could see Loki’s annoyed expression of defeat. “Fine. I was jealous. Now, if the next thing you do _isn’t_ examining how nice the bed in the king’s apartments are, with _me_ , I’m going to be really, really--”

Laughing, Thor cut Loki off with a kiss, before pulling back, and dragging him to his feet.

Yes, some things had changed, and there was a lot left to be done.

But knowing that coming to Earth hadn’t done much to change the newly recovered relationship between them was definitely a plus. Especially when it paid off like this.


End file.
